


a waking dream (when i'm with you)

by passthesaltzman



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealousy, a little smut? if ppl want it, an alternative to 1x10, an au world where they're gfs, confused!lizzie in denial, hope deserves the world and lizzie is gonna give it to her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-12-25 17:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passthesaltzman/pseuds/passthesaltzman
Summary: Set in 1x10/the Jinni episode.Lizzie is tired of Hope encompassing all of her father's attention. When a genie offers to grant her wish, she never expected to be waking up in bed with her sworn arch enemy.akathe one where lizzie makes a wish and hope becomes her girlfriend





	1. your wish is my command

“Thanks a lot, Hope. Way to ruin life for the rest of us.” Lizzie stormed away from her father’s office, fuming at the thought of how Hope manages to ruin everything in her life. First telling the whole school about her bipolar disorder, then trying to steal Josie away from her, and to top it all off, taking away any chance of a relationship away with her dad.

 

Lizzie was furious by the time she had gotten to her room, all the strategies her mom had given her to manage her anger flying out the window at the thought of Hope and her father spending time together. Like she was his daughter, instead of the two he actually had.

 

She approached the mirror, oblivious at the lurking figure in her room anticipating her coming words.

 

Her mom and her wisdom finally coming to mind, Lizzie finally starts to try to calm down, chanting to herself to “breathe, just breathe” just as her mother does. As her breathing starts to slow, she remembers how wonderful it had been to languish in Europe with her mom the past few weeks. At least Hope hadn’t ruined that parental relationship for her.

 

As the thought of Hope returned to her mind, she felt her anger begin to arise again. Hope and her dad sparring together. Hope and her dad planning over coffee. Talking. Laughing. Hugging. All the things that he should be doing with Lizzie instead.

 

As her jealousy began to boil over, she uttered a single statement full of years of resentment and neglect.

 

“I wish dad and Hope had never met.”

 

With a sudden noise behind her, Lizzie turned quickly and shrieked at the sight of a blue creature before her.

 

“Where did you come from?” Lizzie wasn’t sure why a presumed monster had come to her, but she hoped it was nothing like the gargoyle earlier that year. This one didn’t look ugly, at least.

 

“First things first, I’m-”

 

“Blue! You’re so blue.” Lizzie pointed out, still bewildered at the supernatural creature in front of her.

 

“My name is Ablah.” The monster stated proudly, her accent coming through.

 

“And you’re obviously a monster.” Lizzie said in disgust, remembering the conversation she had just had with Hope over the vase in her father’s office.

 

Or urn, she guesses. That’s what Hope said when she had so kindly corrected her anyway. Ugh, why does every thought always trace back to her?

 

Ablah brought her out of her thoughts. “Would a monster grant your wish?”

 

Woa, wait. A wish?

 

“Holy crap, you’re a freaking genie.” Lizzie perked up at the knowledge, personally loving Aladdin as a kid and finding the whole concept of wishes something she’d always idealized.

 

“Jinni,” Ablah corrected. “And your wish is my command.”

 

With a snap of the jinni’s fingers, they were gone.

 

\----

 

The first thing she feels when she comes to her senses is warmth. Peaceful, radiant, all encompassing warmth. A feeling she can’t recall ever feeling before.

 

The feeling is only confused when she opens her eyes and wakes up in her and Josie’s room, just as it had always been. Was that all fake? Had her encounter with the genie been all a dream?

 

That’s when she feels a shift behind her and a brushing of skin against skin.

 

Holy shit...there’s someone in bed with her.

 

Suddenly Lizzie became all the more aware of her current circumstances. The arm around her waist, the pair of legs tangled with her’s, and the soft breathing on the back of her neck, creating the feeling of warmth she had felt when she had first come to.

 

At this point, Lizzie is beyond confused. If the genie encounter hadn’t been a dream after all, how had her wish translated into Lizzie ending up in bed with someone? How had wishing her father and Hope apart resulted in an improved dating life? At least, she hoped she was dating this person. Oh no, had the genie tricked her and somehow caused her wish to turn against her and make her into some trollop who sleeps around with everyone in school?

 

Lizzie’s incessant worries halt when there’s another shift. Suddenly, she becomes alerted to the fact that the rhythmic breathing on the back of her neck has been replaced by the steady breaths of someone who is obviously awake and lying there.

 

What are they doing? Just staring at her?

 

Too scared to move and break the illusion of her sleep, Lizzie stays completely still, even holding her breath a little as she waits to see what the now conscious person will do about their current situation.

 

Slowly, she feels the arm remove itself from her waist and the legs untangle themselves from her’s, resulting in an instant feeling of loss. Despite not knowing this person, Lizzie feels a pang of sadness at their removal. I guess it really was a one night stand after all…

 

Before she could even finish that thought, the arm returns as well as the legs covering her’s. As the relief begins to seep back into her at the sudden change of behavior, a different sensation causes her to freeze.

 

A pair of lips presses themselves to her neck, as soft and gentle as can be. As the arm over her tightens ever so slightly, the lips on her neck begin a trek upwards, not leaving a piece of skin left unpecked in their journey. Each kiss is as soft and light as the last one, and as the lips move to her jaw, her eyes flutter closed in pleasure and she involuntarily leans into the touch. At her slight movement, she hears a sleep-laden chuckle behind her.

 

“Babe, I know you’re awake. You’re a terrible actress.” She hears, before a few more soft kisses are placed to the curvature of her jaw. Before she could even think to either refute the attack to her ego or further give in to the skillful onslaught of kisses to her body, the realization hits her.

 

Wait, that voice-

 

She shoots her eyes open and suddenly sees something she had missed in her initial scan of the room earlier- a picture frame on her bedside table depicting her and a certain brunette cuddled up in what looked to be the forest. Her arm was around the girl’s shoulder and the girl was pecking her cheek as she displayed a huge smile for the camera in what looked to be a cheesy couple picture.

 

As another kiss landed on her, this time near the corner of her mouth, everything began to come together. The voice, the picture, the warm body, the soft lips-

 

Lizzie shot up out of the hold she was in, darting her gaze over her shoulder to the surprised Hope Mikaelson below her.

 

“What the hell? Hope?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's officially legacies series finale day and i'm a little emo, as well as procrastinating writing a paper at 2 am, therefore this happened. also i wanted to write my underrated hizzie children because they deserve the world and i'm determined to have them give it to each other (as well as julie plec). hope you enjoyed and feedback is always greatly appreciated.
> 
> feel free to cry on twitter with me about us losing them for who knows how long after tonight: @lizzieluthor


	2. pause, genie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lizzie's confused, ablah clears things up, and hope's an angel

“What the hell? Hope?” Lizzie couldn’t help but have the disgust she always felt for the girl seep into her voice.

 

Her body may still be vibrating with a weird, blissful feeling from what had just happened in bed, but that didn’t mean she was any less repulsed by her presence.

 

“Liz, baby, what’s wrong?” Hope sat up next to Lizzie and flitted her eyes over her face. Lizzie shifted uncomfortably under the other girl’s gaze, feeling as if those blue eyes were looking deep into her soul.

 

This didn’t happen. Hope barely ever spared her a second glance, a fact that had always made her all the more infuriating to Lizzie.

 

And wait, did she just call her _baby_?!

 

“What the hell is happening? Why are we in bed together?” She couldn’t believe this was happening. How had her wish of keeping dad and Hope away from each other led to her winding up in the same bed as her least favorite person to ever grace this Earth?

 

Well, her least favorite _alive_ person to ever grace this Earth. Dana still held the overall title.

 

“Liz, do you not remember us falling asleep together last night? Wait, have you had an episode recently? My research didn’t tell me that memory loss might be a consequence, but I suppose that does make sense…” Hope trailed off in her thoughts, a concerned look planted on her face, while Lizzie sat there in silence wondering just what the _hell_ was happening. Research? What research? Research for her to figure out a way to get Lizzie sent to some psych ward so she can have her dad all to herself?

 

Wait. If that genie had caused this... _unfortunate_ wake up call, then maybe that means the actual part of the wish worked!

 

Looking over to her bedside table, Lizzie let her eyes linger on the photo set on her nightstand just a little too long before quickly averting her gaze to the clock. 9:47 am shined back at her in bright red letters.

 

Turning back to the other girl, Lizzie tried to feign disinterest. “So uh, it’s pretty late in the morning. Shouldn’t you have been sparring with my dad since like the crack of dawn?”

 

Hope was snapped out of her contemplation to look at Lizzie with even more concern than before-- if that was even possible. “Babe...I’ve never met your dad. I was supposed to meet him last month for a family dinner but he had to delay his flight for another time, remember?”

 

They’ve never met? Oh hell yeah, the wish worked! But wait, why is her dad away from the school? That was always mom’s job. And what is with these nicknames?

 

Before Lizzie could consider her ponderings further, she felt a soft hand cup her cheek, causing her to snap her gaze up to meet baby blue eyes fixed firmly on her. “Hey, do you want to lay down some more? Maybe some more sleep will jog your memory, yeah?” Hope gave her a small smile, whilst her eyes shined bright with concern and...something else Lizzie couldn’t quite place. She felt her cheeks begin to heat as a result of the loaded gaze trained at her, not used to this sort of attention from anyone but her sister.

 

Lizzie, lost in her bliss, was momentarily unaware of Hope’s face slowly moving closer and closer to her until she felt a tiny burst of hot breath ghost over her lips. Coming down to Earth and realizing that barely an inch separated her lips from her arch nemesis, Lizzie did the one thing she felt she could in that moment.

 

She panicked.

 

Lizzie flung herself away from the other girl, not realizing her close proximity to the edge of the bed and ending up flying backward onto the ground with a loud _thud._

 

Okay, as if the names weren’t already weird enough, what the HELL was that?

 

Groaning, Lizzie stared up at the ceiling in the aftermath of her tumble before a little head popped over from the side of the bed looking at Lizzie with the most concern yet. Her loose hair framed her face in waves, making her look almost...ethereal.

 

Almost.

 

Lizzie didn’t get it...Hope should be laughing her ass off by now. That’s what she’d be doing in her position, anyway.

 

“Liz, oh my god. Are you okay? Here, take my hand.” Hope quickly got off the bed and stood over the girl with her palm outstretched. Lizzie felt herself heat up at the situation she found herself in, Hope over top of her. Ignoring the accelerating beats of her heart, Lizzie tentatively took the outstretched hand and pulled herself up, suddenly feeling more level with her towering several inches above the other girl once more.

 

Her damn heart still wasn’t slowing down though.

 

“Let’s get some more sleep, yeah?” Lizzie realized Hope still had her hand firmly clasped in her’s, and was using it to lead her back into bed. Back into that feeling of warmth and security…

 

Before she could let herself get lost in the possibility, Lizzie quickly took her hand away and stepped back, shivering at how cold the room suddenly was.

 

She tried to ignore the look of hurt and confusion trained on her.

 

“Um, I’m gonna shower, actually. I-I’ll be back.” Lizzie has no idea why she added the last statement of comfort. Probably so Hope would stop looking at her like a lost and confused puppy.

 

Hope never lets anyone see her emotions, especially not her, who she knows would use it against her every chance she got. Seriously, what is going on?

 

Before she could let any more confusion cloud her thoughts, and before Hope could, god forbid, convince her to stay with those god damn puppy dog eyes, she fled the room.

 

As soon as the door shut behind her, she fell back on the wood, needing to make sense of everything that had just transpired. This couldn’t be happening.

 

It hadn’t really hit her until this moment. The pet names, waking up in the same bed, the morning kisses, Hope actually paying attention to her for once...

 

Oh my god. Hope was her girlfriend.

 

\----------

 

“What the hell did you DO, genie?” Lizzie whispered yelled once she got to the school bathroom, trying to get the blue being to appear.

 

Obviously this was the genie’s idea of a sick joke. There was no way, in ANY universe, Lizzie would date _Hope Mikaelson_ of all people. It just would never happen.

 

Lizzie had always felt self assured in her sexuality, but never had she _ever_ considered the possibility of getting with Hope. Even before Hope had told the entire school she was witch bipolar, Hope had always rejected her efforts at friendship. Her dad had always preached extending a hand to Hope, knowing her family history and whatever, but she had always rejected her, which Lizzie’s ego did not respond kindly to.

 

Sure, she had always wanted to be Hope’s friend when she was younger. Sure, she had thought the other girl’s powers and skills she possessed were really attractive as a kid. Sure, even when Hope rejected her friendship, she still found the nerve to keep trying when she was older. Sure, she still couldn’t find herself to ignore Hope completely, even after her betrayal, manifesting her interest in her overwhelming anger and resentment for the girl. So what? That did NOT mean she liked Hope and that could NEVER mean she would date her.

 

Lizzie felt her overwhelming confusion at the present situation boil over into fury. “Come out, genie!”

 

In a flash, the blue being finally appeared lounging on the sink, looking less than amused at the rude summoning. “First of all, it’s not genie, it’s jinni. Second, what? What is it?” She looked at her nails, as if she was already bored with the conversation. Somehow, that made Lizzie even more indignant.

 

“Genie, jinni, whatever. Doesn’t change the fact that you SUCK at granting wishes. Is this some idea of a joke to you? Wishing me in bed with the girl who has ruined my life?”

 

The Jinni looked over and smirked, as if she expected this reaction. “Actually Lizzie, I have no control where the wish puts you, I only transport you into an alternate reality in which it has been fulfilled. And if it’s not to your liking, well, maybe you should choose your words a bit more carefully next time.”

 

As the condescending tone hits her, Lizzie scoffs. “Whatever, genie. This ‘alternate reality’ doesn’t even make sense. I mean, why would wishing my dad and Hope never met cause her and I to get all buddy buddy in bed? I mean, she never even wanted to be my friend in the real world, and that’s _just_ fine, considering she betrayed me later anyway. Also, doesn’t she have mophead? Where is he in this realm of yours?”

 

“Well, for starters, I think you’re missing the point. You can’t compare your previous world with this one because your wish caused a catalyst of thousands of events that interact with each other to produce the reality you’re currently standing in. In other words, Lizzie, this world may look the same, but it’s far from it. Have you considered that the ill feelings you feel towards Hope never developed in this world because her and your father never met and left you and Josie in the dust? And since she didn’t go to this school for most of her life, the events that led to your peers finding out about your illness never happened. Therefore, you got your little love story free of the drama.”

 

Lizzie sputtered at the tidbit about the love story (because ew, the l word?), but there was something else that caught her attention. “Wait, Hope hasn’t gone to this school forever? That doesn’t make sense, she got here when she was a kid.”

 

“She got here after your father suggested it to her father. Since your father never met Hope and therefore never mentioned it, her family didn’t think it was fair to leave her in Virginia separated from any positive parental figures in her life. Especially to Alaric, who doesn’t have the best track record with Klaus Mikaelson, to be fair. Of course, they did know _of_ the school so her aunts eventually did send her, but not until she was in high school. About 14 years old or so.”

 

Lizzie tries to take in all that she was just told. “So, wait. Her mom and dad, are they still...”

 

“Yes, they’re still dead. Fate unfortunately couldn’t circumvent that one.” Ablah had the decency to look morose for a moment. “Alright, so what’s the verdict, captain? Another wish? You could fix your little predicament with some more specific wording in the next go.” The jinni raised her fingers in the anticipation of Lizzie’s words.

 

“Ah, yeah. Another wish…” Lizzie was hesitant. As much as she absolutely despised this world and was itching to get out of her entanglement with the girl who was supposed to be her greatest threat, she did tell alternate reality Hope that she would be right back to the room. And she didn’t know how this world hopping stuff went so she had no idea if alternate reality her would just pick up where she left off or not. The least she could do, she guessed, was at least tell the girl goodbye. Knowing her own abandonment issues, she wouldn’t do that to someone else.

 

“Pause, genie. I won’t be doing my next wish now. But don’t go too far because I guarantee I’m going to need a ticket out of this place any minute now. Maybe during breakfast when just the sight of her will make me want to hurl.”

 

Jinni rose her eyebrows in surprise at the lack of Lizzie’s hastiness and proceeded to snap herself away. With the sight of the bathroom suddenly clear, Lizzie’s confusion about the situation returned to her tenfold.

 

She huffed. Well, what now?

 

\----------

 

After showering, Lizzie thought twice about returning to her room, in which Hope was presumably waiting, dripping wet in just a towel to cover her. Instead, she did a small spell to zap some random clothes into the bathroom with her. As the sight of a black t-shirt with a large “M” symbol in the center of it indicated, she’d obviously zapped Hope’s clothes to her.

 

Ugh, whatever.

 

Surprisingly, the t-shirt fit. It must’ve been super baggy on Hope because she had at least 6 inches on the girl. Lizzie smiled a little bit at the thought of her drowning in a t-shirt like this.

 

Realizing what she was thinking, Lizzie quickly rid herself of those thoughts and pulled her sweatpants on, sighing at the realization that they ended several inches above her ankle. Guess she couldn’t get lucky twice.

 

As she felt around in her pockets, she came across a device--her phone, the same model and case as the real world. Smiling at the familiarity, she turned it on and saw that her lock screen was another picture of her and Hope similar to the one on her bedside table. In this one, someone else was taking a picture of her in the midst of jumping on Hope’s back, presumably for a piggy back ride. Of course, nothing good could’ve come from that scenario, which is why the picture looks as if they’re both falling to the ground in a fit of laughter, oblivious to all but each other. Lizzie studies herself in the picture with a scrunched brow.

 

She doesn’t think she’d ever seen herself look so...free.

 

A notification suddenly flashed on screen, obscuring the image.

 

 **Hope** **♡♡♡** : _hey, you. i know you said you’d be back, but i was starving so i went down to the dining hall. meet me when you’re done? xx_

 

Wait, hold up. She put not one, not two, but three hearts next to her name in her phone? Who IS she in this world?

 

Now that she knows her dorm is empty, she could go in there and change into something a bit more flattering and well...fitting. But as her phone clock indicated, it was 10:30 am on a Saturday morning and no one dresses up for breakfast on weekends. Besides, the clothes smelled...well, like Hope. Some vanilla, jasmine, and something unique that she couldn’t quite explain, relaxing her and making her more at ease by the second.

 

She tried not to overthink that.

 

\----------

 

Walking into the dining hall, she immediately spots Hope.

 

Mostly because she’s speed walking to her as soon as she gets through the door.

 

“Hey, how was your shower?” Hope directed a bright smile towards her, apparently having gotten over Lizzie’s behavior that morning.

 

Lizzie knew she was meant to say goodbye eventually, but she really did want food. She figured she’d do it towards the end of breakfast, once she’s eaten and ready to hop worlds again.

 

“Um, it was pretty good, I guess. Gave me some time to think.” Lizzie mumbles, still unsure how to act normal around her in this world.

 

She started walking towards the food options as Hope followed closely beside her.

 

“That’s good. I was wondering why you wanted to shower again after we already showered last night, but I figure it must be to get your thoughts figured out after this morning.” Hope said as she grabbed a bowl, eyeing the yogurt crafting station.

 

“Huh, when did I transition to a night shower?” Lizzie asked, mostly to herself.

 

Hope giggled. “Ever since we’ve started working up a sweat every night.” She winked, scooping some vanilla yogurt into her bowl and reaching for the granola.

 

Lizzie processed that for a moment. Wait, she doesn’t mean-

 

She couldn’t _possibly_ mean-

 

Hope cut off her silent freakout. “Speaking of, what time tonight? I was thinking we could sneak out and go into town for dinner and a movie, so we can either spar before or after that.”

 

Lizzie blinked. Spar. SPAR. That’s what she meant. Oh, thank god.

 

Finally catching up to conversation, Lizzie can’t help but to smirk. “Sneak out? Pretty sure that’s against school policy, Mikaelson.”

 

Hope, finally getting a taste of the Lizzie she knows for the first time that day, fires right back. “Never stopped us before, Saltzman. Unless you’re too chicken to go, of course. That’d be fine. I’m sure I could easily find someone else to accompany me.”

 

For some reason, Lizzie feels fiery heat engulf her senses at the thought of Hope on a date with someone else. Using it to fuel their easy banter, Lizzie narrows her eyes at her. “Oh I’m sure you could find someone else, but I doubt they’d be as delightful of company as me. Pretty sure they wouldn’t have nearly as good of knock knock jokes either.” Lizzie smiled as she put some strawberry yogurt in her bowl, somehow knowing that statement would make sense, even in this alternate universe.

 

Her suspicions were confirmed as she heard a loud laugh erupt from the girl beside her and slowly fade into hearty chuckles. Lizzie’s heart fluttered at the sound, doubting she’d ever heard the other girl laugh like that before. Especially not in recent years.

 

“I will admit, you got me there. You will always remain superior in the art of the knock knock joke.” Hope shared a secret smile with her, as if it was some inside joke between the two of them. Maybe it was. A joke that only they understood.

 

Lizzie followed Hope through the crowd. Seeing movement out of the corner of her eye, she turned to see a table full of Josie, Penelope, and MG waving them over. Lizzie glances at Hope, who smiles and returns their waves before holding a single finger up, indicating they just needed a moment before they headed over. Hope proceeded to guide Lizzie to an isolated table in the corner of the room, sitting on the opposite side before smiling up at Lizzie to do the same.

 

As she settled in her seat, Hope reached across the table for her hand, immediately ensnaring it in her grasp. Lizzie’s heart leaped at the action, accompanied by a pair of flushed cheeks.

 

How is she doing this to her so easily?

 

“Hey, so are you sure you’re feeling alright? You seemed pretty out of it this morning.” Hope stared unabashedly into her eyes, making Lizzie feel as if she may combust at any second.

 

“Um, yeah I’m alright. Sorry about that.” Lizzie gave her a close lipped smile, wanting to convince her.

 

“Okay, if you’re sure. I know you haven’t had an episode in a while, and I’m so glad about that, but when you went off to shower this morning I looked into possible reasons as to why you woke up so confused, and I came across this research that episodes or highs and lows can sometimes induce some memory loss. And it’s completely normal, so I just don’t want you to worry about that if it becomes an issue, okay? And we can check with Emma about it more later, if you want. We’ve got it all under control.” Hope gave her a warm smile and a tight squeeze of the hand that’s wrapped firmly in her’s.

 

Lizzie may be fully breathless at this point. Not only did Hope care enough to seek out solutions to Lizzie’s problems, but she also had made her feel so validated doing so. No one had ever been so reassuring about her disorder in her life, no one ever really tried to understand what it was she was feeling. They either dismissed it as something she just had to deal with or exaggerated it as something she needed to gain control over, but never had anyone assured her the way Hope just had.

 

Lizzie opened and closed her mouth several times, trying to find any words to express what Hope’s thoughtfulness meant to her. Eventually, she realized all she was capable of was a bright smile and a return of the tight squeeze of her hand. She hoped that that and her eyes could express what words couldn’t at the moment.

 

Hope didn’t question Lizzie’s speechlessness and gave her a small smile in return before standing up, walking around the table, and once again outstretched her hand for Lizzie to take.

 

As she was led to the table with Hope’s hand firmly planted in her’s, her mind raced with all that had happened, and all there was left to explore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm v sorry for the wait. school's been kicking my ass recently and finals are coming up so things have been busy. i'll definitely try to get a chapter up before finals stuff gets more serious bc ily guys and honestly writing this fic makes me so happy. anyway, hope you guys enjoyed and feel free to grieve the hiatus w me on twitter: @lizzieluthor


End file.
